It is known in the prior art to embellish such eyeglass frames by providing decorative elements on the side pieces, such side pieces herein termed temple frames. It is also known in the art to select eyeglass frames according to their decorative elements so as to match the graphics of apparel worn by the user or of particular interests to the user.
As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,093 and PCT Publications WO 98/23994, WO 97/44699 and WO 09/052705 each describe an eyeglass frame structure comprising a decorative element of a temple frame that is mounted in a manner such that the decorative element can rotate or slide with respect to fixed parts of the temple frame. For various reasons, the structures taught therein are not cost-effective, durable, or convenient to use.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,028 teaches a plastic eyeglass frame having strengthening or decorative inlays permanently fixed into a rectangular cut channel disposed in a temple frame by adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,836 describes an eyeglass frame including a lens frame, having replaceable ornamental lateral extensions to which the temple frame is attached by a hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,923 teaches a system in which the temple pieces may be slip-or-pressure-fit over extension elements from the eyeglass frame. However, such temple pieces are not proportioned for ease of removal from or re-attachment to the extension elements of the eyeglass frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,409 elaborates the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,093 in which a decorative element is axially secured within a longitudinal outer channel of a temple piece.
With respect to the novel hinge aspect reflected in my invention, French Patent No. FR 2816072 (2002) to Beausoleil, entitled Spectacle Frames Spring Loaded Hinge with Spring Tension Adjuster in Form of Screw in Closed End of Sleeve Containing Spring and Rod, teaches a spring loaded hinge for an eyeglass frame hinge, however, the method of operation of Beausoleil is fundamentally different from that of my invention in that a rotatable ball rod is used to apply axial pressure to a second rod which is itself spring loaded, which in turn applies pressure through an intermediate element to the axle of an eyeglass frame. The eyeglass frame hinge in my system, as is set forth more fully below, employs a single compression spring which provides appropriate force upon a single co-axial linear rod, the end of which defines a journal which surrounds the eyeglass frame axle, which elements are provided within a plastic molded casing. As such, my hinge is both simpler to manufacture, more cost-effective and more reliable in operation.
Other eyeglass hinge frame constructions which involve the use of an internal spring include U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,042 (1988) to Anger; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,258 (1996) to Naito. Neither of these systems provide for an arrangement that is capable of encapsulation within a casing at defining a portion of a press-fit insertion into a complemental structure integrally formed against each proximal end of the temple pieces of the eyeglass system.
One disadvantage of these prior art eyeglass frames is the inability to readily interchange decorative designs in or of the temple frames. Users concerned with using eyeglasses as a fashion accessory consider this a significant shortcoming of the prior art, requiring the purchase of additional eyeglass frames for the users to effectively coordinate their decorative eyeglasses with their multiple pieces of apparel.
What therefore is lacking in the art is an eyeglass frame with rapidly interchangeable decorative inserts or portions that can be readily installed upon and removed from the temple frame without the use of tools other than the user's hands, which forms a part of the temple frame itself, or in which the temple frame itself may be easily changed. Such decorative inserts, elements, or frames preferably comprise separate, inexpensive and interchangeable parts available in a wide variety of decorative patterns, textures, colors or other selectable variable ornamental features.